The Misadventures of the Fox & the Hound
by Kid Anime
Summary: The continuation of Final Domination's First Intermission will be it's own story. Join Naruto Uzumaki, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi and Hinata Hyuuga as they live their lives and have hilarious adventures with the new friends they eventually meet.
1. Naruto & Inuyasha's Prolouge

**Those who read Final Domination will recognize the first two chapters**

**The Fox and the Hound**

Long ago, there were two half-demons. One was the descendant of a human mother and a dog demon father. The other was born a human and forcibly had a nine-tailed fox demon planted inside of his infant body, making him half-blooded. These two known as Inuyasha and Naruto Uzumaki found each other one day and each immidiately sensed the half-demon blood in the other. After a long talk and getting to know each other better, Inuyasha and Naruto became the best of friends. Seeing how both of them had a troubled past, it only made sense. This is their story.

**Inuyasha: Age-10**

**Naruto: Age-9**

**Current Location: Tanzaku Town Outskirts**

(A/N: For those of you who don't know where this is, this is the field where all three Legendary Sannin: Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade fought each other during the Search for Tsunade Arc)

"So, Naruto." started Inuyasha "What's the plan for today?" "I was thinking we start training after a nice meal of ramen." replied Naruto. "Ramen, Ramen, Ramen. Is that all you think about?" asked Inuyasha sarcastically. "You know just as well as I do that ramen is the greatest food in the world!" said Naruto. "True." was Inuyasha said before the two started laughing. "Let's go! Last one to the nearest ramen stand is a human!" said Naruto already getting a head start. "Do you even know where the nearest ramen stand is?" stated Inuyasha. Naruto just stopped and stood still knowing he just had one of his as Inuyasha calls them "Stupid Naru Moments". After about a half-hour, they found a ramen stand in Tanzaku Town. "Ramen really hits the spot!" exclaimed Naruto as he started his 6th bowl. "You said it!" agreed Inuyasha while finishing his 3rd. This eventually turned into a contest, Inuyasha gave up after his 5th bowl just as Naruto finished his 9th. "Your bill." said a waitress as she passed them their bill. Both knowing they had no money, they did what they normally did. Run away.

After getting chased for about 15 minutes, the two half-demons managed to lose the manager that was hot on their tail with Naruto's **Sexy Justu.** "Ok, I think they're gone." said Naruto stopping to catch his breath. "Yeah." replied Inuyasha while panting. "Hey, Inuyasha. Can I get your opinion on one of my latest techniques?" asked Naruto. "Sure." said Inuyasha while sitting on a nearby rock. "Ok, here goes..." Naruto made a hand sign and started gathering chakra. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** exclaimed Naruto. A poof of smoke appeared and when it cleared a clone of Naruto, or what he thought was a clone, was laying dead on the ground next to him. Inuyasha just stared at his clone for a good 5 seconds before laughing hysterically. "Oh man...I'll never get this right..." whined Naruto as he undid the jutsu. "Don't worry. You'll figure it out." said Inuyasha. Then they kept walking until they came across a cave next to a nearby village where they'd spend the night.

The next day, they woke up and immidiately started to scope out the next town. There, they came across two girls. One was a brunette with pale white eyes wearing a purple kimono and next to her was a black haired girl who had on a blue kimono and had her styled up into a ponytail. Both of them looked like they were their ages. All Inuyasha and Naruto could do was stare at them. The two girls caught the boys staring at them. "Uh...Hi?" said one the black-haired girl. "Hi..." replied Inuyasha in a goofy way while waving at them. She only giggled at this. "Well, my name's Kagome Higurashi." said the black haired girl. "My n-name is, H-Hinata Hyuga." said the brunette. "I'm Inuyasha and my pal here is Naruto!" said Inuyasha as he introduced both of them. This only irritated Naruto, as he didn't want to seem like an idiot in front of Hinata, who he thought was cute. "Hey, I can say my own name!" yelled Naruto. "Okay..." said Inuyasha trying to remain calm when he really wanted to yell back at him. Hinata and Kagome laughed at this.

Then, a centipede demon (A/N: the one who attacked Kagome in the first episode, I don't know if it's a centipede or not) caught Kagome with it's long body. "Now to devour you!" said the demon while attempting to eat her. **"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"** cried Inuyasha as his claws slashed the centipede's body in half. As Kagome fell to the ground, Inuyasha caught her. "Thank you." said Kagome while blushing.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" said the centipede while charging at the four of them.

To Be Continued...


	2. Shadow Clone Jutsu

Jewel Shard #2: Shadow Clone Jutsu

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" said the centipede as it charged at the four of them.

Inuyasha tried to slash it to pieces with another **Iron Reaver** but the centipede was actually smart enough to duck and avoid getting cut in half. Then it punched Inuyasha in the face and wrapped what was left of it's body around Inuyasha and start squeezing him to death. "Damn..." said Inuyasha as he started to lose oxyegn. "Naruto, use your** Shadow Clones**..." "But it's not perfected yet!" exclaimed Naruto. "You can do it...You just have to believe in yourself..." said Inuyasha weakly. "IT'S NO USE! YOU'LL BE DEAD WITHIN SECONDS!" shouted the centipede as it tightened its grip. Naruto gathered his chakra and said **"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **and 5 successful clones appeared in a poof of smoke. Seeing how Naruto's not an actual ninja in this intermission he had no kunai or shuriken, so he had to look around his surroundings for a weapon. Conviently, there were 6 pointy sticks. One for him, and the others for his clones. (A/N: Apparently Naruto still has his luck) Each clone started jabbing the centipede with their sticks and appeared to have no use until one of the Naruto clones stabbed the centipede's eye. "OWWWWW!!!!!" Due to the pain, the centipede let go of its grip on Inuyasha. As the blood was dripping from the centipede's eye, Inuyasha dipped his fingers in it so he could get its blood on his hands**. "Blades of Blood!"** Inuyasha then turned the centipede's blood into powerful slicing rings that hacked the centipede until it was no more.

"That was a-amazing!" shouted Hinata. "What great teamwork!" shouted Kagome. Both Inuyasha and Naruto blushed from the girls' comments. This only caused them to giggle. After the clones vanished and Inuyasha wiped the blood of his hand, Hinata and Kagome offered to give them a tour of the town which Inuyasha and Naruto gladly accepted.

It was getting late so Naruto and Inuyasha needed to think of a place to crash for the night. Unfortunately, seeing how they're technically homeless, they were out of luck. They couldn't ask to stay at their houses could they? After all who'd want a random 10 year old boy with dog-ears into their home? "Hey Inuyasha, Naruto! We're having a sleepover at Hinata's house while her parents are gone, wanna come?" asked Kagome. It seems as if Naruto's infamous luck had rubbed off on both of them. "Sure, we'd love to come!" answered Inuyasha. "Hey! I said I could answer for myself remember!?" said Naruto who was once again irritated. Everyone else shared a laugh at Naruto's expense.

As the moon shone brightly over the four of them, Naruto and Inuyasha realized there were people who actually accepted them for who they are.


	3. Tetsusaiga's Two Blades

**Jewel Shard #3: The Way of the Tetsusaiga**

**Naruto, Inuyasha, Kagome and Hinata were just roaming around the grasslands when they happened to come across a cave next to the lake. "Hey, how long has that been there?" asked Inuyasha. "I don't know but Hinata has been too scared to go in." answered Kagome. Hinata just fiddled with her fingers like she normally does. "C'mon, Hinata! Let's go inside, I'll protect you!" said Naruto with excitement. "Um... Okay..." answered Hinata as she walked towards the cave followed by Naruto and Inuyasha. Kagome just stood there for a good long minute wondering "If I can't get Hinata, who I've known for the past 2 years, to go in, how come Naruto, who she met yesterday could?" She decided to ignore it and continue with the others.**

**Inside the cave was very dark and hard to see but Inuyasha's half-demon instincts led them on. "It's so dark in here, I can't see a thing." said Naruto while trying to find his friends by waving his hands everywhere hoping he would touch them. "Don't worry. My sense of smell can be my eyes." explained Inuyasha. Soon, they came across a large gap in the floor leading to a well-lit chamber of the cave. "Ok, hold on tight!" said Inuyasha while placing Kagome on his back and before she could protest he jumped off. He landed safely in the chamber and took Kagome off his back. "I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE! DID I SAY YOU COULD JUST GRAB ME AND JUMP OFF THAT CLIFF!?" screamed Kagome from the top of her lungs. Inuyasha merely just took a few steps back, clearly frightened of Kagome's rage and said "Sorry." Deep down however, Kagome really wanted to get on Inuyasha's back and jump off again. (A/N: I guess that's why she's always on his back in the anime. lol) With all that yelling, she hadn't noticed that the clip holding her hair up fell off and after 5 minutes of frantic searching for it, she gave up. Naruto thought he could do the same so he grabbed Hinata's hand and jumped to where Inuyasha and Kagome were at. But needless to say, it didn't end very well for him as he fell on his butt hard while Hinata managed to escape any injury.**

**As they continued walking, they came across a sword stuck in a stone. Kagome & Hinata thought it was weird and were about to keep moving but Naruto and Inuyasha already started trying to pull out the sword. It was stuck in there really good like it had super glue on it. "OK, ON THREE!" declared Inuyasha. "ONE,TWO, THREE!" As both of them counted to three and with one strong pull, the sword came out but then it seperated into two seperate blades. "Hey, cool!" shouted naruto. "Now, there's one sword for us both!" "Hmm... I'll call my sword Tetsusaiga..." said Inuyasha. (A/N: He had no idea this was the sword's actual name.) "My sword will be called Ryomarou!" said Naruto.**

**Afterwards, the four of them found the exit to the cave. Only to be greeted by a boy who looked like he was Naruto's age. He had black hair, black shoes, black eyes, white shorts and a black shirt with the crest of a red-and-white fan on the back of it. "Hey, you're cute..." said the boy as he approached Hinata only to be stopped by Naruto who looked as if he was ready to shoot his head off. "BACK OFF PAL!" exclaimed Naruto as he pointed his new sword at the boy.**

**Can you guess who this new character is? See you next time!**


	4. Gaining a Place to Stay

**Jewel Shard #4: New Home**

**"So, you think you can beat me?" asked the boy. "I KNOW I CAN BEAT YOU!"responded Naruto while preparing to strike the boy. "Hmph...who are you anyway?" asked the boy who could care less."I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Who are you?" demanded Naruto. "If you must know...I'm Sasuke Uchiha." responded Sasuke with a smirk that drove Naruto insane. Before Naruto could attempt to attack, Inuyasha stopped him. "Dude...relax..." said Inuyasha trying to calm the fox. Naruto just growled and said "Fine..." before putting his sword away. "Good. Now then, Sasuke was it? Why did you approach our friend like that?" asked Inuyasha. "I just felt like it...got a problem with that?" replied Sasuke in a cool fashion. **

**"LISTEN, NO ONE DARES TO LAY A HAND ON HINATA WITHOUT GOING THROUGH ME FIRST! UNDERSTAND?"asked Naruto in such a voilent manner that Kagome and Hinata crept behind Inuyasha for protection. "Hmph, do you REALLY think you can defeat me?" asked Sasuke while making his way towards Naruto. "Bring it on! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto as 2 clones appeared ready to take down Sasuke. "CHARGE!"was what all three Narutos shouted before charging at Sasuke and attempting to punch him. Sasuke merely smirked and punched and kicked the clones.The real Naruto was about to land an uppercut but Sasuke ducked then grabbed and threw Naruto against a part of the cave that our four heroes had just exited from.**

**Inuyasha got between the two and exclaimed: "Enough already!" "Fine..." said Sasuke while helping Naruto up but Naruto smacked his hand away and said"I don't need your pity.""Let's continue exploring." inquired Kagome desperate to end the fighting once and for all. Sasuke's ear twitched at hearing Kagome say "Explore." "Mind if I join you?" asked Sasuke who really had nothing to do. "Sure, the more the merrier! Right?" said Inuyasha. "R-Right Inuyasha..." said Hinata in such a low tone that they barely heard her.**

**After a few hours of exploring the area, it was getting dark. "Hey Inuyasha, where do we sleep tonight?" asked Naruto. "NARUTO, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO REVEAL THE FACT THAT WE'RE HOMELESS!"shouted Inuyasha. "Homeless?" asked Hinata, Kagome and Sasuke at the same time. Inuyasha and Naruto sighed and then explained the reason they had no home. "I-I'm so sorry that h-happened to you." said Hinata feeling bad for them. "Hey, why don't you come live with me?" asked Sasuke "I live alone and I have plenty of rooms." "Really? Thanks, Sasuke!" replied Naruto who was starting to get along with the Uchiha.**

**Later, after Kagome and Hinata went home, Inuyasha and Naruto were led to their rooms where they quickly fell asleep in their new home.**


	5. Receiving An Education: Part 1

**Jewel Shard #5: The Greatest Challenge! School!**

**"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Naruto. "We're g-going to school, Naruto." asked Hinata who was putting books in her bag. "School?" asked Inuyasha and Naruto at the exact same time. "Yeah, it's a place where you learn stuff." said Sasuke who was looking for his math homework.**

**"Stuff like what?" asked Inuyasha with a little bit more than no interest. "Ya'know, stuff." replied Sasuke without even giving the answer a second thought.**

**"Can we go?" asked Naruto whose curiosity had gotten the better of him.**

**"Naruto, I think its safe for you but Inuyasha..." Kagome trailed off as she pointed at him. "But..." Inuyasha repeated. Sasuke finished his sentence by bluntly saying "Inuyasha's dog ears will draw a LOT of attention." Hinata and Kagome nodded at his fact.**

**"Oh, I see... cuz' I'm different than everyone else..." Inuyasha fell into a state of depression and at seeing this Kagome instantly thought of an idea. "I know!" She found a bandana and wrapped it around the top of his head. "There! Now you can go with us to school!"**

**"Neat! So when do we go?" asked Naruto. Sasuke looked at the clock to see they were running late. "Right now! Let's go!" he said as he bolted for the front door soon everyone was right behind him.**

* * *

**Bus Stop (5 minutes later...)**

* * *

**"So, what are we waiting for again?" Inuyasha asked with arms crossed and foot tapping the ground. (A/N: Yes, his impatience is still the same as it ever was) "We're waiting for the school bus, whatever that is..." Naruto responded. "T-The school bus is b-basic transportation f-for getting to school, Naruto." Hinata added to Naruto's answer.**

**Said school bus had arrived to pick them up. "Here it is!" Kagome pointed out as the group of five got on board.**

**The bus driver noticed he picked up two more than usual. "So, new students?" he asked. "Yes sir..." Hinata had answered for them. "Alright, get on." the driver said as the five of them moved towards the back of the bus. They sat in this order.**

**Kagome, Inuyasha, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata.**

**"So, when can I take the bandana off?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to scratch an itch on his ear. Kagome instantly caught his hand. "No! You can't take it off until school ends!" Blushing from Kagome holding his hand, he quickly replied "Well, why not!?"**

**A kid that was sitting in front of them had turned around in his seat and said "Cuz' you're stupid, that's why!"**

**"You wanna fight kid?" Inuyasha jumped out of his seat and readied his trusty Tetsusaiga. Sasuke held him back while giving one of his signature death glares at the kid who instantly was frightened out of his wits and turned back around into his seat.**

**"Naruto, is he always jumpy like this?" Sasuke asked but got no answer. "Hey! Did you-" the young Uchiha turned around to face the Kyuubi boy to find his head resting on Hinata's head who, in turn, had fallen asleep also. (A/N: Conviently, they share the same bus inducing sleep spell. Who knew?)**

* * *

**In front of the school (10 minutes later)**

* * *

**"We're here!" exclaimed an overly excited Kagome. The sudden stop of the bus along with Kagome's outburst had awakened both Naruto and Hinata. When they turned to face each other, they noticed their lips were about an inch or so away from making contact. With both of them blushing like fire hydrants, they quickly got out of their seats.**

**"C'mon, its this way." Sasuke had pointed out the way to go and thus Naruto and Inuyasha's first school day began.**


End file.
